Atrápalo si puedes
by catzerufDiox
Summary: Una apuesta inocente se convierte en la peor pesadilla para cuatro apuestos chicos de Hogwarts. Tendrán que luchar por agarrarse a Snape lo antes posible, les guste o no, de lo contrario, perderán más de lo que quisieran
1. Pacto

Los personajes no nos pertenecen ya que son de J.K. Rowling.

El siguiente fic, es una relación slash (chico/chico), si no te gusta...puedes salir.

Aquí no hay una pareja realmente definida, sólo sabemos que será entre hombres...Aunque Snape será el "eje" de la historia...Si no entendieron, lo entenderán cuando terminen de leer el cap.

Si te gusta, deja review, Gracias.

Capítulo uno: pacto

—Hergm... Oh Herm ¡hip!-lloriqueaba Ron mirando a través del fondo de su séptimo vaso de whisky —¿porg qué...¡HERMIONE¡GUAAAAAAA! (este, está llorando...gracias)

Llevaba de tres a cuatro horas sentado en una de las mesas del "Cabeza de Puerco" tratando de ahogar su fracaso amoroso. Había intentado invitarla a salir para celebrar su victoria en el noveno campeonato interescolar de ajedrez mágico, pero como siempre le ocurría cuando se acercaba a la chica con fines amorísticos, había terminado peleando con ella.

—Herg nunca, pero ñiunca "hip" me va a quereg -le susurró al vaso con tristeza. Se sonó con la sucia servilleta y dejó caer la última gota del vil brebaje en su garganta — ¡Cantinero! canti..."snif" ¡Cantinero! —llamó al horrible hombre que atendía el lugar —uno más —ordenó mostrando el vaso.

— ¿Wissley?...¡Wissley! Já, ti han russhasado nueva.."hip"...nte! —Blaise Zabini, un joven alto, moreno y guapo acababa de chocar contra su mesa. Su aspecto era...bueno se podía saber a ciencia cierta que el chico venía del prostíbulo cercano, no tanto por la sonrisa eterna, ni por lo mal que se había vestido, ni por las marcas de lapiz labial y mordiscos en su piel, sino porque traía la factura en su mano. Factura que también delataba cuantas botellas se había tomado —Qui patético, ahí butado todo rburrasho...

—Cállate, zainí —Ron le lanzó el vaso, sin lograr darle a ninguno de los tres Blaise que veía —Déjame solo con _mi_ dolor...

Blaise se echó sobre una silla y apoyó en la mesa los codos, intentando mantener al cabeza erguida para enfocar a Ron -erdeor... —intentó articular —To´os los Grrryfindour son unos perdedorres... ¡Cantinero! Un combinadu ssspecial.

El hombre llegó con ambos tragos y se los dejó en la mesa.

—Salú, por tu nevo "hip" fracaso —Blaise empinó el vaso, echándose casi todo el líquido en la camisa — ¡ups! jejeje.

—No ES un fracas-ssssso —Ron intentó pararse, pero la gravedad decidió que no quería y lo arrojó de vuelta a su silla —Hermi es spechial y es muy...difícil —le tembló el labio.

—No creo...naidie es difícil...esscepto Snape —trató de tomar de su vaso vacío y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa un poco confundido —...juraría que estaba lleno...aunque yu podría.

—Y quién te pescaría a ti

—Me pescan musho ma´ qui a ti. Pueo "hip"tener a quien yo quiera

—Yoo tammbién puedo.

— ¿Y Greinller?

—bue...es distinto. Pero YO puedo con quien quiero y mucho más que tu.

—Señores —una hechizante voz masculina les alejó de su pelea —creo tener una excelente forma de..."solucionar" su dilema.

Ambos chicos le intentaron mirar, pero solo pudieron distinguir una algo negro envuelto en...otra cosa. Ese "algo" se sentó y sacó un pergamino de dentro de su "cosa" de viaje.

—No pude evitar escucharlos y si ustedes quieren, podría ayudarlos a saber cual es el mejor conquistador...

—Pero si stá más claro qui el agua¡Yo!.

—Siempre y cuando "hip" pagues... —Ron reconoció la factura dorada que traía Zabini.

—Les propongo una pequeña apuesta... —la voz del "algo" los rodeaba, era suave como la seda y profunda como el mar. Se metía en sus cabezas envolviendo sus pensamientos y obligándolos a escucharle —es la forma más precisa para dejar en claro quien es el _mejor_.

—Mi pargece bien...OTRRA COPA PA MI Y MI NUVO AMIGO —dijo Blaise palmeando al "algo" que tenía al lado.

—¡A MI TAM "hip"... BIÉN OTRA COPPA Y YO DIGU QUE APOSSSSTIMUS! —gritó Ron mientras se erguía en su silla y golpeaba la mesa con un puño.

—Pues, creo haber escuchado que una chica, Hermione, era muy difícil...podría ser ella... —les propuso el "algo"

— ¡NO! —bramó Ron —MI Hermionne e´demaciao pura como parga hacegla parte de una vulgar apusta. ELIA NU IS PARASSSÓ, NU VUY A DIJAR QUI ISTE —señaló a Blaise —SIQUIE-RA LI MIRE CON...

—En ese caso — el "algo" intentó calmar a Ron tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a sentarse —también escuche el nombre de Snape...

—¡SÍ, SNAPE E´ UNA MIERLDA!. ¡SNAPE E´ PARA STE TIPO DE COSA!. ¡OCUPEMOS A SNAPE! —volvió a chillar Ron.

—Snape sirá "hip" mío —dijo Blaise mirando desafiante a Ron. Luego se echó para atrás y bebió el trago que acababa de pedir.

—Bien... —"algo" sacó un par de plumas rojas, que se agitaban como llamas, y se las tendió a los chicos —deben saber que una apuesta es como un duelo, y tal como uno, ustedes necesitarán tener a un "segundo", será su apoyo y ayuda ya que el contrato de la apuesta no termina hasta que alguno gane. ¿Esta claro?

—Polsupuesto. ¿Dúnde firmo?

—Primero, debes decirme cuál será tu segundo -le pidió con voz seductora.

—Dr-aaaaco Malffoy -dijo el moreno sin vacilar.

Inmediatamente el nombre de Draco se escribió junto al de Blaise, que por alguna razón, ya estaba escrito.

El moreno blandió la pluma y trató de firmar, rayando su nombre.

—No, no es ahí —dijo "algo" con paciencia —es en la linea punteada.

Diez segundos después, Blaise ya había firmado, no sin dificultad claro. Miró desafiante hacia Ron y esperó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mi sigundo es Hurrry Putler —en el acto el nombre de Harry apareció escrito con finas y destellantes lineas rojas sobre el pergamino, perfectamente escrito. Ron dudó, algo no le terminaba de convencer...

—A qui no ti atreve´, Wissley —dijo Blaise al ver que Ron miraba el pergamino indeciso.

El pelirrojo firmó en el acto.

—¡Argggggg! —Ambios chicos gritaron debido a un repentino dolor en sus muñecas izquierdas.

"Algo" enrollo el pergamino con cuidado y se puso de pie —Ya está hecho...los cuatro tendrán que hacerlo o si no... —pareció que pensaba y luego agregó —recibirán una copia en la mañana. Adios —y desapareció en una nube roja.

En otra parte, relativamente cerca de aquel pub, Harry despertó con un terrible dolor. Se tocó la cicatriz con una mano temblorosa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el dolor no provenía de la marca, sino que de su mano izquierda. Se arremangó y tomó su varita para iluminar un poco y averiguar que era lo que le causaba ese dolor.

—_P4_ —leyó en su lastimada muñeca izquierda.


	2. Pérdidas

Los personajes no nos pertenecen ya que son de J.K. Rowling.

El siguiente fic, es una relación slash (chico/chico), si no te gusta...puedes salir.

Aquí no hay una pareja realmente definida, sólo sabemos que será entre hombres...Aunque Snape será el "eje" de la historia...

Respuestas a los dos review:

Diabolik¡gracias¡gracias! por leernos y dejar rev.

amnis doctus de Asis: bueno...a nosotras tb nos parece un poco extraño un fic tan corto, pero así es la vida. Se agradece el mensaje.

Si te gusta, deja review, Gracias.

Capítulo dos: pérdidas.

— ¡Ron, despiértate inmediatamente! —Harry remecía a su amigo bruscamente intentando ser más fuerte que la resaca que traía el colorín —DESPIÉRTATE AHORA!

— ¡Ayyyy!—se quejó Ron aún medio dormido. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los gritos de Harry aumentaban su malestar —deja de gritar —le pidió tomándose la frente con ambas manos en un intento por disminuir el dolor.

— ¡Explícame qué es esto! —El moreno extendió un larguísimo pergamino viejo que acababa de encontrar en la cama del chico. Tenía el título "Apuesta oficial: follarse al profesor Severus Snape" seguido por "Apostadores: Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley". Y al final de una serie de estipulaciones aparecía _su _nombre señalado como Participante 4 y abajo de este se leía:

"1º Saeta de fuego"

Harry no había leído nada más, supuso que la herida _P4_ que se había abierto en su muñeca durante la noche tenía que ver con esto e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Ron (que había llegado evidentemente borracho hacía unas tres horas) en busca de una explicación.

El colorín, que apenas veía por la resaca, entrecerró los ojos para poder leer y al encontrarse con su firma recordó algunas escenas de la noche anterior.

—Y bien —bufó — ¡DÍ ALGO, QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!... —Harry se levantó la manga y le mostró la marca que llevaba en la muñeca — ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Ron tardó unos minutos en procesar sus recuerdos. Se incorporó débilmente apenas conciente de los ojos verdes que lo taladraban y se miró la muñeca.

"_P3_" Era la marca que llevaba. Aún le dolía, aunque no tan intensamente como la noche anterior.

—Oh, no... —Ron empezó a atar sus recuerdos.

—Oh, no qué... —Harry lo miraba ansioso.

—Oh, no... Harry —Ron levantó la vista hasta su amigo — déjame ver eso —le quitó el pergamino y leyó.

—Entonces...Harry, tenemos que hablar.

—Blaise...oh Blaise —Draco estaba parado justo al frente de la cama de Zabini y tenía la varita levantada — ¡Blaise¡Despierta animal! —le lanzó un conjuro al moreno y este salió volando de la cama.

—Qué demo... ¡Mierda, mi cabeza! ME DUELE!

— ¿Qué es esto? —Draco blandía peligrosamente un pergamino y lo miraba con odio —Dime qué es esto.

—Un pergamino...

— ¿Y mi nombre?... ¿Por qué Mi nombre está en él?

Blaise se paró y tomó el escrito —Ah...bueno... —dijo aún medio dormido —es una apuesta.

Llevaba horas sin hablarle a su "amigo", su queridísimo amigo que lo había metido en el peor de los problemas. No sabía cómo saldría de esto..._los problemas definitivamente me persiguen_...

Se sentó junto a una ventana y miró hacia afuera. La "conversación" con Ron había sido corta, el pelirrojo le explicó lo sucedido en la noche y luego le había dicho que no se preocupase y que no debía ser nada importante.

—Vamos a desayunar Harry. De verdad, no creo que haya de qué preocuparse —había dicho descaradamente.

Pero él lo había mandado a la cresta¿como se le ocurría meterlo en algo así¿y qué significaba lo de su Saeta de fuego? Algo andaba mal con esto, algo no terminaba de molestarle.

Eran las seis de la tarde, estaba muy aburrido, Hermione se había ido a la biblioteca y Ron... no tenía idea donde andaba ese idiota. Pensó en hacer sus tareas pero el pergamino no dejaba de rondarle. Lo había estado buscando, pero Ron parecía habérselo llevado. ¿Qué significado tenía el nombre de su escoba bajo "Harry Potter"? Hizo memoria y recordó las cosas escritas en los nombres de los otros "participantes" Ron tenía "chaleco nuevo"; Zabini, "clases" y Malfoy "cabello platino"

Miró su ropero en donde estaba guardada la escoba, se puso de pie y fue a chequearla.

Y ahí estaba, tan reluciente como siempre, aunque una ramita se veía fuera de lugar. Harry sacó su "kit de limpieza" y bajó hasta la sala común con ella. Se sentó en el piso cerca de la chimenea para apalear el frío de diciembre. La hora que faltaba para cenar pasó rápidamente (el tiempo siempre pasaba más rápido cuando se entretenía con su escoba). Dejó la lata de abrillantador en el piso y tomó la Saeta, la apoyó en una mesa y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Ahí estaba sentado Ron, que lo miraba con cara de "por favor perdóname" desde el lado derecho de Hermione.

—Hola Harry —lo saludó cordialmente Granger — ¿dónde estabas? encontré un libro que podría servirnos para el trabajo que nos dio Hagrid acerca...

Pero Harry no la escuchaba, acababa llegar Snape al salón y ahora caminaba rumbo a la mesa de profesores.

_¿Cómo se supone que alguien podría follarse a un tipo como ese?_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el asunto.

—...Nos vemos más tarde allá entonces —terminó de hablar Hermione que se había tragado la cena y se alejaba apurada rumbo a la biblioteca.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos amigos al quedar solos.

—Ehm... —Ron miró a Harry con la cabeza gacha, tratando de verse humilde — He estado pensando... Bueno, no creo que sea necesario competir. No tiene nada de malo dejar que Zabini gane, quiero decir... no perdemos nada realmente si él gana ¿verdad?

Harry lo miraba fríamente, pero poco a poco empezaba a ablandarse, odiaba estar enojado con Ron.

—No estamos locos como para intentar... —dijo Ron acercándose a Harry para hablar más bajo —ligarnos a Snape, o sea, sería asqueroso. Solo quiero que sepas que estaba muy borracho como para pensar realmente lo que hacía, no es que yo sea... o que crea que... tú eres... me entiendes. Si hubiéramos apostado por Trelawney, podría pensarlo, pero no me voy a tirar a un hombre.

—No claro —Se apresuró a decir Harry al escuchar esas declaraciones, no porque se le terminara el enojo, sino porque no deseaba que Ron sospechara de su secreto.

Y es que Harry sí era gay, gay hasta las orejas. Pero sus amigos no lo sabían porque él nunca había tenido una relación pública. ¿qué diría Ron si supiera de eso! Así que se había limitado a juntarse con chicos que como él, tampoco reconocían ante el mundo su orientación sexual. Con ellos se descargaba cuando andaba ganoso, pero siempre se angustiaba por lo que él o Hermione pudieran pensar si llegaban a descubrirlo.

—Solo quería que lo supieras, yo nunca te insultaría de esa manera estando en mis cinco sentidos.

—Si, está bien.

—Tendremos que aguantar a ese par sintiéndose superiores a nosotros cuando lo consigan, pero es un precio bajo por no tener que... —Ron se interrumpió. Ginny se acercaba a ellos y el chico no quería que su inocente hermanita escuchase nada.

—Hola chicos —saludó la menor de los Weasley. Los dos le respondieron el saludo —A que no saben lo que me dijo Luna —ambos negaron —Hoy, en la clase de encantamientos de sexto, Ernie Macmillan le puso el pelo de color rojo vivo a ¡Draco Malfoy!

Harry y Ron se miraron alarmados — ¿Qué! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Sí, resulta que estaban practicando unos hechizos permutadores y, nadie sabe como, Ernie perdió el control de su hechizo y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Malfoy dejándole el pelo totalmente rojo. Já, se lo tiene merecido por creído.

—No puede ser... —Harry se volteó rápidamente para mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dándole un codazo a Ron, provocando que este derramara la sopa caliente que estaba tomando sobre su suéter, el último suéter que la señora Weasley le había tejido.

— ¡Mierda¡Quema! —Ron se sacó el chaleco y lo miró. La sopa había hecho un gran manchón en la "R" y ahora la lana se estaba deshaciendo.

—Pero que asco —dijo la chica al ver el chaleco — ¿Qué le echan a la sopa los elfos como para que perforen la ropa? Lo puedes creer, Harry. ¿Harry?

Pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Paralelepípedos rosas —le gritó a la señora gorda en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

Harry intentó entrar en la sala, pero el humo no le dejaba ver bien. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para poder ver y no asfixiarse y se internó en la sala. Miró hacia todos lados, gritó por si había alguien, pero nadie le respondió.

—FUEGO, FUEGO. ME QUEMO —La señora gorda, al ver todo el humo que salía desde la torre de Gryffindor, empezó a gritar.

Harry empezó a lanzar agua con su varita en forma de lluvia mientras llegaron otros compañeros que hicieron lo mismo. Finalmente lograron apagar las llamas y el humo dio paso al triste panorama. Los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, de por sí feos y destartalados, ahora se encontraban carbonizados, junto con la alfombra. Al lado de la chimenea, la lata de abrillantador, en la que ya no se podía leer "manténgase alejado del fuego", estaba completamente negra. Harry, temblando aún por la impresión, siguió con la vista el camino que habían seguido las llamas.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —gritó mientras corría por el suelo carbonizado, hasta llegar a la mesa más cercana al incendio, en donde yacía su Saeta ya no de fuego. Un palo de carbón con algunas mechas negras era todo lo que quedaba —NOOOO ¡ME LA HABÍA REGALADO SIRIUS!

Ron llegó a la sala común junto con otros espectadores curiosos. Entró y vio a Harry arrodillado junto a su ex-escoba.

—Ron... —le dijo el moreno con los ojos casi llorosos.

—Se positivo, tal vez ahora Sirius te regale la nueva escoba.

—Esto es culpa tuya —Lo amenazó con los ojos llenos de rabia y la varita levantada.

—No es cierto —interrumpió Ginny —Al parecer fue tu lata de abrillantador la que inició el fuego, por lo tanto fuiste tú, Harry...

— ¡Tú no entiendes!

En ese momento McGonagall entró a la sala común.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Al parecer —Harry había dado un paso al frente, no podía explicarle a McGonagall el asunto de la apuesta o metería en un lío a Ron (aunque se lo merecía) —Provoqué un incendio al dejar el abrillantador cerca del fuego...

—No puede ser posible —McGonagall sonaba muy preocupada —las chimeneas tienen hechizos para que este tipo de cosas no ocurran...

Harry miró a Ron ceñudo.

—Informaré al director de lo ocurrido —giró para salir de la sala —Weasley, vigila que nadie entre, mandaré al señor Filch para que revise si no hay rastros de fuego. ¡Los demás salgan de aquí, vayan al Gran comedor!

Ron se quedó en la puerta haciendo que los alumnos curiosos se fueran. Harry se quedó con él y esperó hasta que los alumnos se fueran para hablar.

—Es ese contrato estúpido que firmaste.

—El hombre no me dijo nada de esto —intentó defenderse Ron.

— ¿Revisaste al menos lo que firmabas?

—Espero que al menos con esto haya acabado todo —dijo Harry tratando de convencerse de ello, pero tenía la impresión de que el asunto no terminaba ahí.

—No puedes haber tenido una conversación tan estúpida —Harry leía el pergamino incrédulo. Las primeras líneas eran un registro de como había sido iniciada la apuesta, o sea, todo lo que había hablado Ron con Blaise estaba anotado en la hoja —Y por esta imbecilidad me has metido en este lío —Harry le golpeó el brazo a Ron reprimiendo lo que en verdad quería hacerle.

Luego aparecía la intervención del "algo" que habían conocido esa noche y terminaba el registro, cuando Ron firmaba.

Más abajo se explicaba que el "segundo" debía participar en la apuesta tal como el participante que lo había inscrito y también señalaba que la apuesta finalizaba cuando un integrante del quipo se "follara a Snape".

Y luego aparecían sus nombres. Pero ahora abajo de "Saeta de Fuego" que estaba marcada con un victo, se leía:

2º secreto.

En la fila de Ron, debajo de "Chaleco nuevo" decía:

2º diente.

Draco tenía "relicario" y Blaise "Amigo"

—No entiendo —dijo Ron — ¿se supone que ahora le ocurrirá algo a esas cosas?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Harry señaló una franja rosa sobre sus nombres — ¿son puntos?

Ron se acercó y entornó los ojos —no sé... espera —puso cara de espanto —no puede ser...

— ¿Qué?

—Parece ser —dijo con un hilo de voz mirando a Harry —la letra chica.

— ¿QUÉ!

Ron tomó el pergamino y con un movimiento de varita, agrandó los puntos. Efectivamente eran letras rojas, que por lo pequeñas, a simple vista solo parecían una franja rosada.

Leyeron rápidamente y entonces se enteraron del por qué de los hechos pasados.

"Cabe destacar que si los participantes no obtienen logros durante el día, perderán las prendas especificadas bajo sus nombres. En el preciso momento en que uno de los participantes gane la apuesta, él y el otro integrante de su grupo serán reembolsados con un equivalente a lo que han perdido. Hasta que la apuesta no sea cumplida por alguna de las partes, de acuerdo a todo lo anterior y sus estipulaciones, el contrato antes visto seguirá vigente, vale decir, sus pertenencias seguirán siendo...confiscadas"

— ¿Esto significa que tendremos que hacerlo?

—Pues...—Ron intentaba evadir la mirada de Harry —probablemente —dijo por lo bajo.

Siguieron leyendo.

"En el caso de que algún participante divulgue la apuesta ya sea de forma oral, escrita, telepática, vía humo, "accidentalmente" intencional, etc; el grupo completo perderá las veinte cosas más preciadas, por lo que se les pide completa discreción"

—En todo caso, yo no planeaba decirle a nadie...—dijo Ron un poco verdoso.

Harry casi sintió pena por él, debía estar sintiéndose como un gusano mal amigo... es _un gusano mal amigo._

"Si alguno de los contrincantes lanza un maleficio sobre su competidor, se considerará trampa y será castigado con la misma pena impuesta en el punto anterior"

Ron dejó el pergamino a un lado, lo miraba angustiado, reuniendo fuerzas para mirar a Harry a la cara. Al final levantó tímidamente la vista y encaró al moreno.—Intentaré como sea devolverte todo, Harry —la voz del colorín era casi suplicante —no sé cómo, pero haré todo lo posible, voy a conquistarlo... tú no te preocupes —la voz cada vez más temblorosa del chico hizo que a Harry se le acabara el enojo.

—Está bien, lo haremos juntos. Alguno de los dos tendrá que lograrlo.

Aunque no tenían muchas esperanzas. Snape odiaba a Harry y despreciaba a Ron, en cambio Malfoy era su alumno favorito y Zabini era otro slytherin guapo.

_Con suerte alguno de ellos se lo agarra pronto y evitan que perdamos más cosas_...


	3. En el aula de Snape

Los personajes no nos pertenecen ya que son de J.K. Rowling.

El siguiente fic, es una relación slash (chico/chico), si no te gusta...puedes salir.

Aquí no hay una pareja realmente definida, sólo sabemos que será entre hombres...Aunque Snape será el "eje" de la historia...

Si te gusta, deja review, Gracias.

Pss...un poco tarde, pero llega la actualización. Primero que todo, hemos de disculparnos por este retraso escandaloso de...ya ni sabemos cuanto tiempo, pero es que nuestra inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones sin consultarnos y nosotras, pobres almas desamparadas, quedamos sin gota de ideas para seguir (sin contar con que "El viaje..." es un acaparador y chupa hasta la última gota de tiempo y creatividad, y cuanta cosa se necesite paescribir)

Segundo, esperamos poder dar una nueva entrega pronto, ya que hemos estado escribiendo dos simultáneamente y el próximo cap. tendría que estar pronto.

Okidoki, ya que las explicaciones pertinentes fueron dadas, es hora de responder los rev. que estuvieron en _pause _durante todo este tiempo.

**gilraenelendil :**que güeno que lo lea, pus t siga asi. Gracias.

**As Black**

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, cortito pero bueno.

**Catherine McKinnon**

Hola, muchas gracias por leernos y por dejar un mensaje (insistimos en que son muy importantes para nosotras, por no decir "vitales") Bue, en el cap. anterior comenzaron las pérdidas...a ver que puede suceder ahora. Jejejeje

**amnis doctus de Asis**

Que güeno que le haya gustado y que le parezca entrete, es para eso que una escribe... Con respecto a que Draco se debe ver bien colorín, ¡Por Supuesto! es DRACO MALFOY y él Siempre se ve bien (es que con semejante cuero...) Merçi boucoup por el rev.

**Aravis Calvin **

En ocasiones, hay que sacrificarse por los amigos... pero todo tiene límites...

Con respecto a Snape, no es asqueroso. A mí (Diox) me gusta Snape, esta re-bueno el profe. No tanto como para meterme con él, pero bien. Sigue leyendo que entre más mejor.

**selene1981**

¡HUY! Gracias! nos halagas con tus comentarios, y ojalá que te guste el cap. de ahora (que nos ha costado...) Ya verás cmo se acercan a nuestro pelinegro profe.

**Diabolik**

Gracias por leernos y escribirnos, y porfids, sigue haciéndolo. Chaoop.

**Isobo **

Bue, aquí esta el cap. siguiente. Gracias por su tiempo.

**yumeko **

Guau. Vaya que rev. Bien, como ya antes mencioné, a mi si me gusta Snape, hay algo enigmático en ese hombre que me atrae...¿qué será? (Diox) pero bueno, volviendo al tema, don´t curri por no leer antes, nosotras no actualizamos durante...mejor ni recordar. Lo importanta es que ya lo estas haciendo y que nos sigues dándo ánimos para seguir. Con lo de las pérdidas, ahora van a saber si logran salvarlas o no, aunque es más divertido que pierdan hasta los shurrines...Gracias y sigue leyendo.

**kaguya-tsukino**

Ahora veremos como los leoncitos se acercan al temido y nunca bien ponderado profesor Severus, y eso de que mis serpientecitas lo tienen dado, no estaría tan segura... Muchitas gracias por todo!

Bien. Ya rendimos cuentas, respondimos a nuestras queridas lectoras...ahora sólo falta el capítulo nuevo, que se titula...

En el aula de Snape.

--Respira... --Ron practicaba sus ejercicios de auto-relajación --...concéntrate y relájate...

--Ron apúrate --Harry lo empujaba por la espalda --no podemos llegar tarde. NO hoy.

Los chicos se dirigían a las mazmorras, el hogar de su presa, para la clase doble de pociones.

--...el apuro no conduce a nada, pequeño zancudo...

¡PLAF!

-- ¡No tenías porque pegarme Harry!

--Déjate de tonteras y vámonos --dijo el moreno echándose a correr hacia el aula seguido por Ron, quien se tocaba el chichón que ahora tenía en la cabeza.

--Llegan tarde --la ultratúmbica voz de Snape los recibió al llegar a la sala --Veinte puntos menos --dijo con una maligna sonrisa.

Harry pasó por su lado maldiciéndolo; pero no pudo dejar de pensar en que en un futuro, preferiblemente no lejano, tendría que hacer que Snape no sólo sonriera... Sintió que algo se movía en su estómago y se fue al final del salón, en donde Hermione los esperaba.

-- ¿Por qué han llegado tarde?

--Por nada --Los chicos le mintieron. La verdad es que se habían pasado toda la noche en una sala abandonada pensando en como tirarse al maestro y para cuando el timbre había indicado que las clases comenzaban, los chicos acababan de quedarse dormidos.

--Hoy tenemos que hacer esa poción --la chica indicó el pizarrón --Tienen que pedirle a Snape que les pase los dos primeros ingredientes ya que son de uso restringido.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando. ¡Esta era la oportunidad de poner en práctica el brillante e infalible plan creado en la madrugada! (que en realidad ambos sabían era una mierda, pero tenían que intentar algo). Ambos se pararon de un salto y se dirigieron hacia la mesa del maestro a paso de militar.

--Profesor Snape --Harry mantenía los dedos cruzados dentro de la túnica, esperando a que el hombre le mirara. _Nunca creí que rogaría por esto..._

Severus levantó su cabeza y vio al par de jovencitos.

Corrección, el hombre no vio a los chicos, sino que a un par de enormes, brillantes y forzadas sonrisas en los rostros de Ron y Harry.

-- ¿Si? --alzó una ceja.

--Es que...bueno...nosotros necesitamos los ingredientes --dijo Ron con la voz más dulce y simpática que tenía, lo cual no era garantía de que realmente lo fuera. La sonrisa seguía adornando su cara y tenía un pequeño "tic" en su ojo derecho.

--Bien... --Snape se paró y caminó hacia un estante. Los chicos le siguieron el paso, bien juntos y siempre sonriendo. El profesor sacó una botella azul y se la pasó a Harry.

--Oh! Muchas gracias profesor Snape --movió exagerádamente las pestañas.

Draco permanecía en su puesto intentando no reírse, tapándose la boca con una mano; y junto a él, Blaise se agarraba la panza con fuerza tratando de ahogar las carcajadas. Harry los miró de reojo y no pudo evitar fijarse en que Draco llevaba un gorro negro, un pequeño mechón rojo se escpaba de la prenda.

Snape les pasó el último ingrediente y se alejó de ellos deprisa.

--Disculpe --Harry se acercó a él -- ¿Cuánto hay que agregar de esto? --señaló la botella.

--Está en la pizarra. ¿Acaso no sabe leer, Potter?

--Si sé, señor --dijo Harry procurando no dejar de sonreir --pero...

--No hay "peros". Vuelva a su puesto o le descuento puntos.

Harry se devolvió junto con Ron y dejaron los frascos en la mesa.

Una hora, varias explosiones y un par de heridos después, Snape se paseaba por entre los estudiantes, corrigiéndolos.

--El fuego esta muy alto... --dijo cuando vio el caldero de Seamus. Pasó por el puesto vacio de Neville (quien ahora estaba en la enfermería) y llegó hasta el de Harry.

Automáticamente Harry sonrió y lo miró fíjamente a los ojos. Ron, junto a él, hizo lo mismo, sólo que él abrió desmesuradamente los suyos.

Tal vez fue el vapor del caldero, o la luz intermitente del fuego, pero lo cierto es que los gryffindors se veían atrozmente verdosos y satánicos. Además, el hecho de que aún tuviesen los cuchillos en las manos, no ayudaba en nada a su aspecto.

Snape se dio vuelta y fue hacia el caldero de Pansy.

Ambas sonrisas se marchitaron.

--Hay que verlo por el lado positivo --dijo Harry por lo bajo --Por lo menos ahora no hay que preocuparse de que nos humille ante todos. Ahora sólo nos evade.

Faltaban cinco minutos para el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a entregar sus trabajos. Los dos Gryffindor se apresuraron en vaciar sus calderos para ir a entregar sus trabajos.

--Profesor... --Harry se materializó junto a Snape --aquí tengo mi poción permutadora --agitó el frasquito, con un líquido color caqui, que tenía en las manos y le dedicó su ya conocida sonrisa.

--Déjala ahí --Snape, decidido a no mirarlo, le indicó con la mano una mesa cercana.

--Y aquí esta la mía, profesor Snape... --Ron se puso al otro lado y le mostró su poción, sólo que esta era de color "rosa chicle pisoteado"

--Profesor --"ronroneó" Harry --tengo una duda...

--No me importa, Potter --Severus levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos pares de ojos que lo acosaban, además de las sonrisitas --salgan de mi sala.

--Profesor --Draco le lanzó una rápida mirada a Harry y se acercó a la mesa --¿Dónde dejo mi poción? --le dijo mostrando su frasco en donde un líquido cristalino se agitó levemente (tal y como debía ser).

--Aquí, señor Malfoy --Snape le mostró su propia mesa. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de enojo.

El chico rubio dejó cuidadosamente la poción sobre la mesa y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, se giró con elegancia y fue a buscar su mochila.

Los dos leones le miraron con pica y siguieron "conquistando" al hombre:

--Pero profesor... --Ron, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no demostrar asco, se acercó aún más a Snape y abrió, si es que era posible, más los ojos --no nos puede dejar con esta...duda.

--Cincuenta puntos menos por no obedecer mis órdenes...

_-- _Que tenga buenos días... --Draco se paró frente a los tres y miró al mayor, escondió bajo su gorro negro un mechón de cabello rubio-anaranjado con un grácil movimiento--...profesor Snape -- y salió del aula con paso lento pero firme. Snape lo vio irse y luego miró a los otros con repugnancia --...y cincuenta menos por sonreír de esa forma estúpida. Ahora ¡FUERA!

Los dos dejaron de sonreír en el acto, fueron a buscar sus cosas y salieron de la mazmorra dejando a Snape en su puesto justo cuando Blaise se acercaba.

-- Espera --detuvo Harry a Ron que empezaba a alejarse del aula, luego de haber cerrado la puerta --no sabemos que es lo que pretende hacer Zabini.

--De seguro algo mejor de lo que hicieron ustedes --Draco estaba detrás de ellos --Fue impresionante la demostración de técnicas de conquista que desplegaron hace un rato, casi caigo rendido bajo sus encantos --se burló sonriente.

--Vete imbécil --Ron se le acercó remangando sus puños.

--Ustedes dan asco --continuó el rubio haciendo una mueca despectiva --nunca nos ganarán.

-- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ZABINI! --los gritos de Snape se escucharon desde el pasillo, inmediatamente apareció por la puerta Blaise, que corría para salvar su vida. La sonrisa que traía Malfoy se borró al ver a su amigo pasar por su lado.

-- ¿Qué hiciste?

--Ven --lo tomó del brazo y miró de reojo a los Gryffindor -- ¡Draco, muévete!

Desaparecieron por el pasillo. Harry y Ron decidieron seguirlos para averiguar qué había enojado tanto a Snape. Tenían la esperanza de que hubiera arruinado cualquier oportunidad con el viejo.

--Tu no puedes haber hecho eso --Draco estaba pálido.

Los gryffindors acababan de acomodarse para escucharlos, escondidos a la vuelta de la esquina.

--Creí que viviendo en este miserable castillo, estaría necesitado --contestó con simpleza Blaise --.Funcionó con Flitwick el año pasado.

Draco lo miró sin creerlo.

--No hubiera pasado su ramo con todo lo que falté --le respondió descaradamente--Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Snape cuando le agarré el paquete... --Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos --de seguro nadie lo ha tocado en años --dijo entre carcajadas pero se detuvo cuando la mirada gélida del rubio cayó sobre la suya.

-- ¡No puedes ser tan imbécil! Con Snape no se puede ser tan obvio ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? --apretó su varita, si no recibía una buena respuesta la usaría en su contra, lo juraba.

--Bien, mátalo... uno menos --dijo Ron por lo bajo. Draco miró en la dirección en donde se encontraban y caminó como un torbellino.

_Si ellos están ahí..._ tenía muchas ganas de desquitarse con alguien.

-- ¡Viene hacia acá! --dijo Ron, pero no alcanzaron a ocultarse, Draco llegó corriendo y se detuvo delante de ambos.

--Vaya, la pareja de idiotas necesita espiarnos para tener una oportunidad --dijo el rubio mirándolos con odio.

--Por lo que acabamos de oir, nosotros no somos los idiotas --le contestó Harry sonriendo con suficiencia.

--No crean que han ganado --Draco los fulminaba con la mirada --Es mucho más fácil que Blaise sea perdonado antes de que tú, cara-rajada, logres que siquiera te vea como un consolador --Harry apretó los puños --o que esta mierda roja sea atractiva para alguien --miró a Ron con desdén e hizo ademán de retirarse.

--Pues en este momento tú también estás bastante rojo ¿no? --Ron hizo un rápido movimiento y le quitó el gorro negro de la cabeza. Un pelo rojizo salió a relucir, Draco se veía mucho menos elegante o imponente con ese cabello.

-- ¡Imbécil! --Draco enrojeció de vergüenza, se había jurado a sí mismo que no lo verían así.

--Dudo que en ese estado le gustes a alguien --Se burló Weasley. Blaise se abalanzó sobre Ron para quitarle el gorro y empezaron a pelear, Draco iba a hacer lo mismo pero Harry se lo impidió enfrascándose en una pelea con él.

Varios golpes volaron en todas direcciones, hasta que uno de ellos le voló un diente a Ron. Blaise quedó con el puño en alto ensangrentado.

Draco sacó la varita de su bolsillo para atacar a Potter quien lo tenía reducido en el suelo, pero Harry fue más rápido y le lanzó un conjuro que le dio justo en el pecho.

-- ¡Harry, no puedes hechizarlo! --gritó Ron.

En ese momento llegó Snape que había sido atraído por los gritos.

-- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí!

Harry, Ron y Blaise se pusieron de pie al instante, pero Draco se quedó en el suelo con la vista fija en un líquido plata que caía desde su cuello.

--Mi relicario --dijo casi en un susurro, el regalo que le acababa de dar su madre, una de las joyas más costosas de su familia y que había pasado por diez generaciones Malfoy, quedó deshecho por el hechizo de Harry --No puede... ...no... --Draco miró a Harry temblando de odio.

-- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?--preguntó Snape mirando a Draco. Harry supo que estaba perdido.

--Me atacó y destruyó... esto es irreemplazable, es una joya familiar... --contestó con una voz desesperada.

--Ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por destruir propiedad ajena, señor Potter, y cincuenta menos para el señor Weasley por participar en este pleito --Ambos se tragaron todas las cosas que deseaban decirle, para no perder más puntos ni ganarse más odio del profesor. --Ahora váyanse a sus casas. Y... --Agregó cuando los chicos ya habían girado para irse --Lo espero en mi oficina mañana después de clases Señor Potter, hablaremos de como compensará a Draco por esto.

Draco miró a Harry sonriendo, pero en cuando Snape se dio vuelta para ver como estaba, el rubio volvió a poner su cara melodramática y tocó el líquido que ya había caído al suelo casi llorando.

--Veré que puedo hacer --Dijo Snape agachándose junto al rubio para ver como estaba y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

--Profesor... esto significaba mucho...

--Vámonos Harry --Ron tiró de su brazo para que se moviera, Harry accedió; no tenía ganas de seguir viendo como el bastardo de Malfoy utilizaba este error para ganar puntos con Snape mientras él perdía cualquier posibilidad. _Por lo menos el hechizo no cayó sobre él._

Más tarde, Draco caminaba solo por un pasillo buscando la forma de calmarse. Había peleado con Blaise después de que Snape los había dejado solos.

--Esto ha pasado por tu culpa Blaise, tendrás que pagarme el relicario... --le había retado indignado.

-- ¿De qué te preocupas, después de esto estas a un palmo para ganar la apuesta y recuperar todo. Solo tienes que hacerle unos cuantos cariñitos al viejo y caerá rendido a tus pies.

--Ah, claro, yo hago todo el trabajo ¿no? tú me metes en este lío y yo te saco de él ¿verdad, ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, no quiero que me hables hasta que tengas como devolverme cada cosa que pierda.

--No ha sido tan malo... --Blaise se acercó a él para acariciarle la cabeza.

--No me toques, no te me acerques. ¿El pergamino decía que perderías a un amigo? Acabas de perder a la mejor persona que has conocido --le escupió temblando, casi perdiendo su autocontrol.

Ese había sido el fin, si Blaise quería volver a estar cerca suyo tendría que devolverle la humillación de su pelo rojo, el relicario y además compensarlo con algo grande. Tal vez la cabeza de Potter.

Entró a una sala de la torre abandonada del castillo, iba ahí cuando quería estar inubicable. Pero no estaba vacía como siempre, sino que dos chicos, uno de Ravenclaw y uno de Hufflepuff estaban ocupándola para fines... privados.

Ernie Macmillan yTerry Bootdetuvieron los besos y las ardientes caricias al ver entrar al ex-rubio. Y se quedaron congelados semidesnudos sin saber qué hacer.

--Vaya, no sabía que tuvieran estos gustos --se burló el rubio, su ánimo fue renovado al ver la escena. Las asustadas caras de los jóvenes se tornaron blancas al darse cuenta que su secreto había sido descubierto. Draco saboreaba la reacción y el poder que le acababan de entregar. Esto le olía a extorsión. Definitivamente su día había mejorado.

--No, no digas nada, por favor --Ernie se separó del cuerpo sudado de su compañero.

-- ¿Por qué no? --Draco camino hacia ellos --esto sería una entretenida noticia, y en este castillo aburrido, necesitamos entetenernos con algo.

--Por favor, Malfoy --le suplicó Terry --nuestro grupo es un secreto.

-- ¿Grupo?--Malfoy levantó una ceja.

Ernie reprendió con la mirada a su compañero.

-- ¿De qué grupo hablan? hay una sociedad de gays escondidos en Hogwarts. ¿quién dice lo segundo?

--No...

--Vamos, yo no le encuentro nada de malo, a mí también me gustan los hombres --se acercó a Terry que estaba apoyado en la pared, Ernie, que estaba unos pasos se quedó quieto observando asustado --me gustaría saber con quienes tengo posibilidad de pasar las noches frías...

-- ...Malfoy... --el chico se tensó cuando Draco estuvo frente a él mordiéndose el labio seductoramente.

-- ¿Si? --ladeó la cabeza para examinar el torso de Terry, y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus grises brillaban invitando a su víctima a que intentara tocarlo.

El ravenclaw temblaba, no tanto por el miedo sino por las ganas que le tenía al Slytherin, Malfoy era uno de los jóvenes más deseados, porque era guapo, sexy e inalcanzable y mucho más para él o para alguno de sus amigos, justamente por no haberse declarado como gays.

Pero ahora estaba frente a él, tan cerca...

Draco se acercó un poco más quedando a escasos milímetros del cuerpo del otro jóven que emanaba calor volcánico de los poros, miró a Ernie de reojo sonriendo, como si lo que hacía fuera un espectáculo dedicado a él.

--No te lo diremos --contestó valientemente Ernie, que sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su miembro solo con ver al chico tan cerca del otro.

Pero Terryno parecía pensar lo mismo, no era que estuviera pensando mucho. Levantó su mano tímidamente y tocó los labios rojos de Draco soltando un suspiro. El rubio sonrió. Miró a Ernie nuevamente y olió el cuello del otro chico mientras apoyaba sus finas manos en los pectorales de su víctima. Él gimió, no podía creer su suerte, ni entendía como podía reaccionar así a algo tan simple como lo que Draco le estaba haciendo.

-- ¿Quieres un beso?

Ernie aguantó la respiración al imaginar ver la boca de Draco sobre Terry

--No somos muchos --contestó el chico, Draco se humedeció los labios --solo estamos nosotros, Finch-Fletchley, Dawson, Perry y... --titubeó, pronunciar el siguiente nombre sería la más grave traición.

-- ¿Y? --Draco pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño acercando su rostro aun más al de Terry, mientras el otro cerraba sus ojos para sentir el tan anhelado contacto --dime --le sopló en los labios.

--Harry.

-- ¿Potter? --Draco mantuvo la compostura a pesar de su sorpresa.

--Sí, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, si se enteran que te lo conté me ma...

Draco lamió los labios del Ravenclaw y luego le dio un pequeño beso, casi riéndose. Inmediatamente se separó.

--Me voy --caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Bootdeseando mucho más, al pasar por el lado de Ernie miró el bulto de su pantalón y le sonrió pícaro. --sigan divirtiéndose --y salió del aula cerrando tras de sí.

¡HARRY POTTER ERA GAY! Draco corrió hacia su casa dando saltos, no sólo se había divertido mucho con el par de inexpertos que había encontrado, sino que había recibido la información más valiosa que había pasado por sus manos... _Me las vas a pagar todas, Potter._

¡WOW! y ése era el cap. Esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus comentarios, felicitaciones, maldiciones y cuanta cosa quieran en los review, que realmente nos ayudan y nos motivan a escribir. (eso me suena a extorsión...)

OK. sin nada más que escribir, se despiden:

Catzeruf/Diox


End file.
